The Inferno
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Finn, Bonnibel, and her Iron Princess are caught in a Fiery Family Feud. Interlude story between "Iron Princess" and "Iron Bubblegum". All Characters belong to their respective places.
1. A Lover's Gift

The peaceful quiet skies of the Land of Ooo, is no longer quiet once she flew around. Birds break off formations, clouds moves, even other flying creatures tend to flew low once she passing by them. indeed her style and method of flying is completely different compared to traditional flying in Ooo.

Everyone always looked up when they heard a loud roar of a jet engine that tend to pass overhead. They all cheered and wave when they saw Bonnibel Bubblegum flew pass by, wings of her Mk VII folded backwards to achieve less drag. Her armor is polished and repaired, now shining in the glistering sun. She just finished a daily patrol routine throughout Ooo and it is now headed back towards the Candy Kingdom, her home.

The giant Gumball Guardians acknowledge her once she passes by the outer wall. The two giant gumball machines already knew that the Iron Princess is actually their creator, their mother.

Ever since she admitted that she is the Iron Princess, people around her started to became close too her, perhaps some were getting in too close that they will not give her a private time: a private time with Finn, and herself

'_Oh Finn' _she thought lovingly as she flew overhead the kingdom proper.

Not only she reveals that she is the Iron Princess, she also revealed that she and Finn were dating for a while now. In the blink of eye, the two of them were instant celebrity couple in Ooo. Many gossip about almost everything about them, many tries to take a sneak peek at their intimacy but failed. Life of a showbiz is really a mess.

On the other hand, they don't have to hide anymore in the shadows of deception. They are free, never to hide their intimacy whenever people are around. She and Finn even kissed their hearts out on the candy kingdom public park. Her subjects were staring at their ruler doing such intimacy with their hero. They don't care, they are minding their own business, so what? They will envy them.

She laughed at that memory, she was bold enough to accept Finn offer that day. Besides she also misses his intimacy sometimes, his touch and care were almost like a drug for her, a loving addiction.

Bonnibel slowed down as she approached the landing platform of her lab, she land with a loud thud as the heavy metallic suit made contact with platform. Quickly, she walked inside with smile on her face.

"Beemo, I'm home..."

The computer screen beside the wall lit up revealing a face and looked at her, returning her smile. "Ah, welcome back princess, I trust the patrol went smoothly." The computer replied.

"You have no idea, man no trouble, just actually peace. I guess that trouble with Broccoli a month ago made everyone quiet."

"Yes, it does. I detect no problem since then, of course minor occurrences still occurred but local authorities can handle it."

Bonnibel laughed "Yeah let them do the work, I hate to see them jobless!"

"Good point, so your _gift_ is ready?"

"You bet, he is going to enjoy this I bet. He's been great in my life and the best I can do is repaying it, well besides _passionate 15 _that is" she blushed at the last words, Beemo snickered.

"They are a lot of ways to repay him besides that..."

She stepped out of her armor from the back side and controlled it back to the armor booth. "Oh?"

"Yes, let's uhmm... Give him a gift"

She shot him/her with a stupid look. "Isn't that what I'm gonna do?"

"Yeah... that's great a idea."

"You need to change batteries Beemo." She laughed at the computer. Sometimes Beemo can be... Beemo.

"Speaking of him, he is knock at the door exactly five seconds ago."

"Oh" she rushed at the door and opened it. Behind it revealed the handsome face of Finn the Human, smiling at her lovingly.

"Hey Peebles" greeted with a wave.

"Hey handsome" she replied with a seductive tone. "I wanna show you something" gabbing his hand.

"Okay what is it?" he asked confused and amused at the same time. He knew that when it comes to Bonnibel, everything is pleasant to him.

"Close your eyes"

He did was he was told but not before he greeted Beemo. "Hey Beemo."

"Hey Finn" the computer smiled at him

"Are you going home tonight, we will play the video game Jake brought from Choose Goose."

"Sounds great sure I will come" at this Bonnibel pouted, not because of Beemo but because of Finn.

"What?" he asked when she looked at Bonnibel's expression.

"Nothing, I just thought you are going to spend time with me tonight, I really miss you and all that." She shifted her feet while looking down, in a fake sadness.

"Oh right" he took her bait. "Okay, Beemo go on and play with Jake, I will see it tomorrow okay?"

"Okay"

He closed his eyes again and Bonnibel continue with her presentation. After a moment he heared some moving metallic doors or closet of some kind. Then finally she said

"You can open your eyes now."

The moment he opened his eyes, it went wide in shock. In front of him is a new Armor, shining and ready to go. Fully armed with new modified Ball blam buglerber in its arms and the twin small cannons on its back, just like the Mk VI but with a more compact external weaponry. And on top of it all, it has a masculine body frame. It has a blue main color scheme along with gray as a secondary color scheme from the details. A real 'boy color'.

He was lost for words, and he asked even he knew the answer. "Is this for me?"

She nodded happily "Yes, I figure that you like my Mk VI but that's lady armor. So I made a male one. Now you can't be embarrassed.

"Gee thanks Peebles" he hugged her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. She giggled like a kid, and hugged back. Then they share a quick deep kiss.

"Go on try it on. I calibrated it to your body so you won't break a neck when you flew around like a daredevil."

"Finn let her go and step towards the armor. As soon as he touches it, the front side of the armor shifted revealing the hollow space with the armor, awaiting him to enter. With loud gulp he stepped inside. As soon he was inside, the armor shift back close again.

His vision was dark for while then he heard the suit powering up, his HUD is now visible, and he could see the outside world from the technological visions.

"Finn, can you hear me?" Bonnibel said.

Of course he can hear him, the suit is operational. But he still pretend not to. He made a gesture that state he can't hear her. She immediately looked alarmed but Finn quickly said

"I can hear you, don't worry too much." He laughed.

"Don't scare me like that Finn."

"Sorry, so let's go and take this thing for a spin."

"Just wait." She brought out the Mk VII again and stepped inside it.

Soon they both flew out of the lab flying side by side. They flew upwards towards the heavens. Altitude is quickly gaining.

"WHOOOOOOO! YEAH!" he screamed as he felt the extreme force of gravity hitting his body. Of course he doesn't want accidents or anything, so he let Bonnibel lead.

"Slow down, Finn. You don't want to over do yourself." She warned, keeping a close eye on him. Her HUD is checking his vitals very closely.

They reached the top altitude of every flying creature in Ooo, they level off, once again flying side by side. He looked at Bonnibel flying beside him, he smiled and called her.

"Thank you..." he said

She looked at him "your welcome" she reached out for his hand.

He smiled and took it, "You know this remind me of a movie we watched three days ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I just forgot the title" he chuckled embarrassingly

"Your really too young to forget things"

"Maybe but I will never forget you" if he could kiss her right now for all her worth, he would do so.

* * *

They flew around for rest of the afternoon, seeing people and things big and small. The farthest they've reached is the edge of the Fire Kingdom. By then its was already sunset and they decided to go home. Hitting full afterburners, the couple reached the familiar ground of the Candy Kingdom in just five minutes, they landed at the platform together, Finn felt a little dizzy.

"Whoa slow down next time okay"

He grabbed her shoulder for support as nausea hits him. "Gee thanks."

She giggled, "Come on let's get you some drink"

Minutes later the couple sat at the small table on the side of the lab sipping soda and eating snacks. Finn sure felt hungry after a long first flight. Bonnibel just watched her lovingly thinking how on earth Finn eats so much food in one sitting.

Finally he belched loudly that Bonnibel mockingly covered her ears and giggled. He pouted when he saw her reaction.

"Am I that loud?"

"No, you know I'm just messing with you right..?" she laughed

"Hmp!" he crossed his arms. Then he quickly felt two soft hands touching his cheek. He looked up to her staring at him with love.

"Come on Finn, maybe I should make it up to you for messing you up." she said sweetly, clearly hinting something that only he will understand.

"You really know how make my mind work do you?" he smirked, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah you could say that, besides this is part of the gift I gave you, besides the armor that is" she brushed her lips with his. Her sweet delicious breath has begun toxic him.

Lost of words he only said, "I love you"

"I love you too" she crashed her lips to his, immediately deepening the kiss before he could react.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, his left arm is below her rear lifting her up, carrying her towards her chambers. He wanted to this right this time; after all for the past weeks they didn't do this in any bedroom. So he wanted to make love in the proper place this time, and Bonnibel seem to agree with her.

They reached her bed chambers, lately the one side of the room was filled with pictures of her and Finn hanging out together, the happy memories. Beside them are the series of rolled blueprints and diagrams of her planned 'Bubblegum Legion'. These things kept her mind occupied when Finn is not around.

He lay her down on the bed, her eyes were dreamy as she let go of Finn. She smiled, happy that she have Finn with her all the time. She just wished that this will never end or change, ever. Finn shut the door of her bedroom shut and locked it. in a few moments the inanimate objects of her room will witness once more the passionate love the couple do countless of times before.


	2. I Want Candy

Door's locked, lights are dim, the sun is already setting on the window, birds are chirping outside, the evening breeze is kicking in; a perfect atmosphere to make love, especially in a sweet, comfortable bed chambers, a perfect place.

Finn the human lay down her lover on the bed ever so gently. Bonnibel bit her lip while staring at him, her eyes were burning with lust and passion. "Finn" she said softly, making the human's knees tremble and weak. How could such a soft tone, destroy all his defences.

He looked up to her with equal lust and passion in his eyes. "Hmm?" his lips is not leaving her neck.

"Take off my suit, _slowly_" she said, if it is even possible, her teeth will go through her lower jaw. She might be biting her lip with little more force from the extreme lust.

He did just that, slowly he zipped down her science suit, trailing behind an exposed skin that Finn kisses afterwards, leaving her moaning out his name. "Finn! More!" she gasped. Soon her suit finally unzipped, revealing her pink bra and her pair of perky breast beneath it.

"Slipped them off Finn!" she said before letting out another moan, he kept assaulting her exposed skin with his lips, tongue circling around his lips, sucking any sweat that come out. His hands reached for her shoulders and began to slipped her suit to the side of both of her shoulders. As the suit reached her elbows, he immediately went upwards and crashed his lips to hers back again.

Finally the suit came off her, leaving her in her lingerie. Finn broke off the kiss and stare at her beautiful body. Eventually his eyes landed on her breast, and Bonnibel instinctively covered her breast with her arms blushing hard.

"Please don't stare like that" she said awkwardly.

He moved her arms away, "Don't hide them they are Beautiful..." he leaned back to her face and brushed his lips to hers. "You're Beautiful" he said before kissing her once again. She just closed her eyes and give in to him. Her arms began to clasp her bra then made its way beneath his shirt caressing the skin.

Finn pulled back again sat up to remove his shirt and tossed it aside, Giving Bonnibel a front row seat at his muscular body. Perfect for her taste, not too much muscle, but just right for his age.

"See what you like?" he said.

"Yes.. you!" she grabbed his head and buried it on her neck. Finn immediately licked, kiss, and lapped hungrily on her neck, making her whimper and moan. Slowly but surely, he made his way downwards on her breast.

He gave her both breast with a full treatment, the usual pleasure filling massage and kisses. As he was trailing his tongue across, he notices that her breast has grown a little. He blinked a little before staring at it again. Then putting his both of his hand on each breast squeezing it, letting her moan again.

"Peebles, look's like your breast is getting big."

"Huh?"

"Guess that massage makes breast swell"

"That's great Finn, now keep going" her voice was strained from pleasure, begging for more.

He shook his head, and wrapped his arms around her and flipped himself so now she was on top. "Your turn sweetheart" he said.

She gave a pout, "you cheater" she said before making her way downwards towards her destination, his manhood. She tongue is like paint brush, painting his entire torso with kisses and her sweet saliva. She made sure that she is circling on her small abs and his chest. And didn't leave his nipples unattended for she lightly bit them, making Finn moan softly. Men sometimes like getting hurt, hurt is sometime a pleasure to them. Finn is no exception.

Finally she reached her destination, she tugged his shorts a little roughly, ever so eager to see his throbbing manhood. She didn't have to wait long for now stands before her erect and hard, making her drool out visibly. Finn smirked in triump.

"Eager much?"

"It's so big..." she said dreamily as if his manhood had hypnotised her.

"Yeah, guess your work made mine bigger too..." he blushed, definitely embarrassed at those words.

Without anymore ado, she wrapped her delicate hands on his throbbing manhood, and began to stroke it. Her dandy hands somehow fit perfectly, not too large nor to small. Her pace quickly pick up so does Finn's grunts and moans. His back arched and his head buried deeper in the pillow if it's that possible.

Suddenly the stroking stop and Finn groaned in frustration for a little before looking at Bonnibel who now preparing her tongue to lick and its full make out session with his manhood. Finn could have swore that she purred loudly like a cat.

"I Want Candy..." she seductively said.

"Go get it"

Like a snake, she wrapped her tongue on the tip of his manhood, and ever so slowly making its way downwards; making sure that Finn feels the pleasure, made him feel that he is in Glob world. His pre-cum fluids is oozing out of him, his is fighting the urge to pound her hard and fast. That will have to wait.

Finally the tongue reached the base of his manhood, and she began to put the whole thing inside her mouth, sucking it like a baby pacifier would.

"Mmmhh..." she moan loudly as she sucked that hard manhood, drinking the salty pre-cum fluids that were beginning to flood her mouth. Once her lips were kissing the base of his manhood, she opened her eyes; she saw small yellow hair circling his manhood. She smiled mentally, her Finn is growing up.

She felt his hands holding her the sides of her head, and motioning her to continue. She did, for she began to bobble her head upwards until the tip is the only thing that inside before going downwards again. She made sure that every bobble, the tips is hitting her throat, making her choke a little, that's how she likes it. Guess women has taste also for extreme measures.

Finn held out, fighting the urge to thrust his hips upwards. As much as possible he let Bonnibel do all the work, after all it was her turn to pleasure him; Give and take. But after a few minutes he grunt loudly, and said

"Hold on Baby, let me handle it."

"mmmmhh..." she broke off to catch her breath, pre-cum and her saliva made a thin 'bridge' between the tip and her mouth. "...Do it, I love it when you do this." Some girls have their own fetishes. But Finn doesn't care, as long as she enjoys it.

Taking a deep breath, he gently pushed her head back towards his manhood. Again sheathing it inside her mouth. Then he slowly began to thrust upwards slow but deep; the tip is kissing her throat in each thrust. She made a gurgling sound as the fluids began to leak out of her mouth. Finn just shut his eyes as he thrust faster and hards in her mouth, he could feel her face hitting his hips. That's when it hit him. He stopped immediately pulled out of her.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

She looked back towards him with an expression of that of a drunk person, her lower lip and jaw line is soak with a mixture of fluids and saliva. Shaking her head, "No please, keep going."

He smiled and sat up. "Sit up, legs apart."

She did what Finn said, her legs apart she was on her knees as Finn stood on top of the bed. He didn't notice that Bonnibel's panties were gone, exposing her soaking wet sex.

Once everything was set, he put his manhood again inside her mouth, and began to thrust again. This time he let himself slipped away ever so slightly. Bonnibel was gurgling again, and moaning loudly as the now slick but hard manhood slipping inside her mouth; her both hands are below her sex, thrusting her right two fingers inside while her left is making the lips open. She is truly lost in the world of lust and passion.

Finn maintain a steady pace in order not to make her choke too much or hurt her face. She remained silent as she taste the strong thrust of her lover. By now her tongue is wildly sticking out, and her fluids is now soaking the bed sheet beneath her.

"Bonnie, I think it's coming out!" he said between the grunts.

"mmmmmhhh" she replied, she can't stop moaning in every thrust. Hey eyelids screwed shut.

A few more thrust then, his manhood exploded. "Ahhhh..." Finn said in relief as everything pent up in his manhood shot mother loads on her mouth which she happily drank to the last dropped.

Finally he broke away from her, his manhood despite release a load, remained hard and standing, that seems to amaze her every time they do it.

"Still hard?" she said as she wiped away the excess fluids from her mouth.

"Yeah, guess it never been inside the spot it is suppose to. Okay Peebles my turn-..." Bonnibel raised a hand cutting him off.

"Don't Finn..." she began looking down. "She's way too ready for that"

Finn followed her gaze and saw her sex already dripping and it was soaking wet. It is definitely ready, anymore foreplay will kill her. He also notice that the bubblegum hair on her sex has grown little dense. He smiled.

"You like hairy do you?"

"Just recently" she shrugged.

"Okay let's get hairy!" he said as he pinned her down the bed a little roughly. Forcing her legs apart and aiming his hard manhood towards the entrance.

"Yes Finn!" she screamed as she felt the hard manhood went inside her a little rough, a mixture of pain and pleasure sore throughout her body. Finn quickly thrust inside her hard and fast, putting all his energy and power to her hips to deliver the maximum pleasure to her. After all she is worth for it, for being awesome hero, friend, mentor, and lover.

"YES FINN! Drive it in! Ahhh!" she gasped, moaned, as she gripped her tightly and securely close to her, wrapping her arms and legs on him. Feeling warm inside and hot on her skin, she began to sweat faster. Finn licked her sweating neck and gropping her breast.

"Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Finn! Deeper! Harder! Faster! Finn!" her eyes closed as she screamed the music of pleasure that Finn loves when doing this. He lifted his head and slammed his lips once more to hers. Both moaning in delight,

Finn closed his eyes as he pounds her with all his might. Her breast is bouncing up and down roughly. he held them in place, squeezing it a little harder than before earning a louder moan from Bonnibel. His hips never faltering even for a second, Soft flesh slapping against soft flesh. It echoed her bed chambers besides her scream of pleasure in the hands of her lover.

"Finn, yes! Yes! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Oh yeah!" she didn't bother if she acts like a whore right now. They are in the bed chamber after all and she was with Finn and that all that matters now, Him and nothing else.

"Here we go again Bonnie!" he said beween pants, his thrust are fastest he could give her.

"Go ahead Finn, Fill me! Fill me! Love me like you always do! Ahhhh!" she cried out in pleasure. She gripped him tighter as she also felt her own orgasm coming as well.

One, two, three! The final thrust was the hardest of them all, as Finn released all he had on him and spill them over Bonnibel's waiting inside. "AAAHHH FINN!" she screamed as he felt her inside getting warm from the thick volume of fluid hitting her insides, she even felt it going inside hew womb, slowly filling it, and she love every part of it. Her sex is squeezing him as hard as ever to extract all of his fluids thus completing her orgasm.

"Yessss Finn I love you" she said as she kissed him deeply, her weariness began to take hold of her.

"I love you too" he said after the kiss, pulling out of her and laying on the bed beside her. Bonnibel cuddled close to him as he pulled the blankets over them. he sighed, regaining his composure. Bonnibel buried her face on his neck, kissing it.

"You feel it?" he asked

She held the lower part of her body and rubbed it "Yeah, it's so warm, so loving. Finn your so amazing." She said sweetly.

"I know I am..." he said smugly.

"So many Finn, I can still feel the exess going out of me, did you prepare for this?" she innocently asked, her eyes were wide as she look at him.

He blushed, "What no, no, no, of course not! Maybe I was just carried away by your love." His gaze kept boring down on her shiny eyes.

"Maybe we can have Junior now right?" she asked.

"Yeah"

Lately the couple are reconsidering the idea of having a child now, never wait anymore. Bonnibel really wants to be with Finn, even carry his child if its necessary. But still half of her doesn't want it yet. She knows that Finn is also considering the same thing.

"Peebles have you thought about you plans if you get pregnant?"

She tilted her head, "No, I haven't Finn. For a long time, I never thought about settling down. How about you?"

"Me? Peebles, I maybe growing up, but I'm not yet ready settle down just like you. Maybe we can wait after all, we must be ready right?"

She turned gaze away. "Yeah"

A short silent before Finn said "You want this do you?"

She looked back up him, "A part of me wants this, I want to be with you Finn, even carry your child in the process, that's okay with me. But, but..." her eyes went watery.

"Responsibilities demand sacrifice" he finished while caressing her face.

"Yes" she buried her face once more and sob loudly.

"Hey, we will find a way around this alright? One way or another, we will settle down. Just like in the dream right?"

She looked up again, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Finn the Human, I'm glad that you are with me. I don't know what to do anymore without you" she held him tighter.

There is nothing more to say as he held her back; securing her tightly in her arms, keeping her safe from the outside world. A curtain of comfortable silence engulf them both. He rocked her gently to calm her down.

"I'm okay now" she said quietly.

"Let's get some sleep Peebles. Were both tired."

"But we never have dinner yet" she wined making Finn laughed.

"Tomorrow will have buffet, promise" he said as he stroked her bubblegum hair. She yawned and cuddled close to him, getting comfortable. Moments later, he felt her breathing seem to calm indicating that she already fell asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes joining her in sleep, hoping for the best to meet her in his dreams.


	3. Keeping Him Closer

"Hey wake up"

"Uhggg... Finn it's too early" Bonnibel waved her hand off, obviously mind is still asleep.

"Come on, wake up it's already morning sleepy head." He said, shaking her up.

Her eyes opened seeing the pink ceiling of her room. She looked around, barely seeing the environment around her. Eventually landing her sights on a blurred figure of Finn the human who happily staring at her. She smiled lovingly.

"Morning" she said

"Good morning Peebles. I got something for you" he turned to his back and grabbed a tray and set it in front of Bonnibel. A tray full of dishes of eggs, bacons, bread and two mugs of coffee; everything that is mouth watering.

"Breakfast in Bed dear, told you will have a buffet." He said.

She sat up, exposing her two perky breast and move the table towards her. "Thanks" she said as she began to dig in.

"Your welcome."

"Did you already ate?"

"No"

"Well join me." She said handing a fork full of eggs.

He took it "Sure."

They shared the breakfast together, staring at one another while eating. Every now and then Bonnibel would blush and looked away from embarrassment. he would reached out and turn her head back towards him. Her blush is going deeper.

"Stop staring like that." She said, lowering her gaze.

"I just can't stop staring at your beauty that's all." He said.

"Stop it" she said with a flirting voice.

When they were done eating, they end up in each other's arms again cuddling close. Finn is caressing her bubblegum hair, occasionally sniffing it. Lately he loves the scent of her hair, makes him feel so happy and satisfied.

"You love my hair too much, maybe next time you will love it more than the owner of it." She said.

He gave a light chuckle, "It is amaze me that your hair is so smooth and so smelly"

"Smelly?"

"I don't know the other term for it."

"You silly boy." She laughed, and he blushed.

Changing the topic, he said "You had any plans for today?"

She thought for a second, "Hmmm... yeah, probably making the new suit. And more princess duties I think."

"That's sucks"

"It's Fine," but her voice told otherwise. "Besides at night I gotta spend time with you right?"

"Something tells me that you don't like boring stuff anymore" he emphasized the word boring, she knew what he was talking about: her Princess duties.

She held his hand, "That's the part that will never be remove Finn, the Candy Kingdom is my 'Eternal Empire' I can't turn back on it, at least not yet. This is true, but since she began dating with Finn it threw her immortal rule of course. Only him that managed to that, her last lover, Mr. Creampuff failed to change her goal.

"Okay, at least I'm going to be with you all the time. Count on it." He said squeezing her hand and nuzzling his head to hers.

"Thanks" they shared a deep kiss for a moment before then breaking off. "Let's go Finn, we have work to do"

"Right." He stood up and led her to the bathroom.

Minutes later they were in the lab, wearing their usual clothes. Finn is usually sitting at lab bench and Bonnibel is typing away at the computer. The holographic image of the new suit Mk IX "Hot Rod" is being configured. The husk of the suit is in the far corner of the lab, and it was now taking shape.

"So you just finished the last suit and now your working on the other one?" Finn asked pointing at the new suit Mk VIII "Shoko". The new green colored suit stands ready for action at any moment.

"This is at an essence Finn, my arsenal should be like a Swiss knife, must be multipurpose."

"So what are planning this time?"

"I was thinking making an absorbent suit, design to contain and absorb elemental powers."

"You mean like taking someone's powers?"

"More or less" she shrugged.

"You said it can contain powers right? How?"

This time she looked at him "the Arc Reactor of this suit is powered by specialized crystal known as the 'Elixir'. This crystal is like a sponge, it absorbs power and element that come is contact with."

"How come it still powers the suit, if the power is being absorbed?"

"Beemo have come a solution to insulate the Elixir with highly conductive metal. There fore the weight of suit is a little more heavier than it should be. Also a bit heavily armoured."

"Weapons?"

"Just repulsor and two metals cable conductors, it is a extension of the 'elemental sponge'. Its power can be based on the energy it absorbs so it is anyone's guess how much power it carries."

Loss for words anymore on how marvellous Bonnibel's suit are, he just said "You make powerful suits, you also make deadly enemies." He said.

"It's alright; I can fend off all of them. Besides you were here with me so it is not a problem." She said before turning back on the computer.

Finn shook his head. This was not the answer he want to hear from her. When it comes to her safety, she should be careful and avoid it as much as possible. He wished to hear from her that she will stop making weapons that will bring her enemies. Instead she simply said _"Bring it On" _Bonnibel is a pacifist, she doesn't want war, chaos and death. And now she is inviting them to come in with outmost hospitality.

With that in mind, Finn approached her from behind and grabbed her shoulders, massaging it. "Peebles please, I don't want you to get hurt and especially be a bait for your enemies."

"Finn, the world is a cruel place I'm just protecting it."

"But drawing you enemies close is not they way of protecting it."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh? How would you suggest it?" when Finn didn't answer she continued. "See... you know what they say, _keep you friends close, but keep your enemies closer_".

He shook his head "I just don't want you throw the first punch, let alone conduct a war on your enemies like that. I thought you don't like it."

"I really didn't Finn. But what happen, Broccoli almost destroy the kingdom. Waging a war that cost lives, Finn I don't want that happen again." she remember Dr. Broccoli's invasion a month ago. She still has anxiety towards it.

The human just sighed; he knew he will not win again Bonnibel when it comes to arguing. He knew that her decision is the best they got. But it didn't stop him to try and find another way. Indeed it was the only way.

"Fine, but promise you will keep me closer than anything else." He said concerned.

She cupped his head with her both hands and smiled. "You're my world now Finn the Human, I won't let anything happen to you". She gave him the most loving smile that he ever saw in his life. He felt his problems just washed away.

He smiled and kissed the palm of her left hand. "I love you"

"I know..." she broke of and grabbed the tool box. "Now let's finished this thing so we can test it."

"Sure, let's go" he grabbed the goggles and hand over to her.

Finn carried the hard metal and the heavy equipment and places it besides her. Bonnibel is putting the bolts in place. She then proceeds to wield the metal pieces together. After a while, she broke the silence.

"So, did you name your suit?"

"Yeah, I decide to name it _Hero_, you know just like me." He said while flashing the muscles at her. She just smiled, amused at his not-so-extreme bravado.

"Yeah really sounds like you" she said.

"You know me, I always smug."

"Show off."

"Touché" he shrugged

She just shook her head and went on with her work. Finn smiled a little goofily. "Just for you, only you."

"Whatever, Finn the _show off _Human"

"Gee where's Beemo, I never seen that guy since we arrived yesterday."

"Probably at the tree house playing with Jake, like always."

"Beemo will always be Beemo."

"You can say that again." she said.

"Beemo will always be Beemo."

"Really Finn?" she raised a brow and looked at him with amusement.

"Yeah you said it."

She laughed, "You're really something you know."

"That's why you love me a lot."

"Gee what's gotten into you lately?" she asked, clearly Finn is in the happy mood today, and she is cherishing it as long as possible.

"I don't know, probably because you love me, that's why I'm happy. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said. This time, he hit a nerve, making her blush and flattered.

"Thanks" she continued with her work with a smile on her face. Totally forgotten about the argument they had earlier.

No matter how much argument they came into. They always end up getting close together. She mentally praised Glob the so far they never had a serious fight with each other. She knew has to be careful, she knew that there are always obstacles in life. As long as she's with Finn she can face anything.

But for the best, she just hoped that the time when Finn IS the obstacle or the problem will never come. Ever.

* * *

"Show yourself buffoon! I knew you're here." The deep voice of the former king of the Fire Kingdom echoed the vast cave in front of him.

"You don't need to say such words here" the voice replied.

"Why did you free me?" Flame King asked.

"The very obvious reason your majesty. To reclaim what is yours..." this time figure stepped out of the shadows.

Flame King looked down at the figure; he was a bit smaller than him. The figure has a pair of arms and legs as his appendage so he could be taller. He wore a melodramatic expression on his face. Bruises on his face is still on the process of healing.

"What happened to you?" the Fire elemental wince in disgust.

"A long story... but the task at hand is now your free you can claim your throne back from your daughter."

"She's is powerful than me. I can't beat her head on that's why I abdicate my throne to her."

The figure produced something from his coat and handed it to Flame King. It is a circular device with two handles on both sides. The centrepiece of the circle is glowing shiny white; The fire elemental stare at it in shock and amusement.

"This is the Elixir; it can absorb powers of any beings carrying elemental powers. Use this on your daughter to make her elemental matrix vanish, leaving her weak and exposed and weak."

Flame King narrowed his eyes at the device, considering his options. He wanted the throne, but she can't hurt her own daughter. but he a part of him is telling that her daughter will fight him for the sake of the throne. He knew that there are no peaceful resolutions in Fire Kingdom. Everybody knows it, even him.

Leaving no more options, he said "Fine, but if I fail I will come for you!" he took the device and prepared to leave. But before he left the cave he turned and looked at the figure behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked

The figure bowed "Ricardio, Ricardio the Heart Guy."


	4. Hot Rod

"Nice! We are done Finn." Bonnibel said happily as she stepped away, looking in approval of the new suit the Mk IX 'Hot Rod'. Finn is also done with the decals of the suit. Both forearms and both lower legs were painted with Flame decal, plus darker details on the torso of the suit. Indeed it really resembles a hotrod.

"So, what do you think Peebles?" he said presenting his work to her.

She nodded in approval "Nice decals Finn, you would make a fine artist you know."

"Nah, I'm just inspired probably. Inspired by you..." he trailed off blushing.

"Such a silly boy" she replied before kissing him in the lips. "Come on let's test this baby."

"Hold on, Princess" Beemo suddenly said the screen shows the new OS program of the suit. "I'm uploading new updates and versions of the OS program. The combat mode, and the flight mode is now simplified, making the suit easy to fly and use however the security of the suit is very secure. Hacking it will be very difficult, only authorized persons can use it."

"That's math Beemo" Finn said.

"Uh, I believe the expression is _that's science _Finn" Beemo replied, laughing.

"Whatever" then a thought came to mind, "How about when a person with elemental powers uses the suit, will he or she be drain because of the Elixir?"

"Uhhh..." Beemo began thinking of a answer but none came to mind. Clearly the computer never thought about that idea. Bonnibel tapped her chin,

"Hmm... maybe he or she might not lose their powers. After all the Arc Reactor is insulated, right Beemo?"

"Yes, it is. The reactor runs on an independent power, you could say that the Elixir is just running as a amplifier of the suit. It amplifies the power of the suit, whenever it absorbs energy from outside sources." Beemo explained, Finn however is not somewhat convinced and Bonnibel noticed.

"Why did you ask Finn?"

"I was thinking if in case FP will wear this suit, just making sure she will not get hurt."

"Why would FP wear the suit?"

"I don't know, but something in my gut tells me that there is danger ahead, I'm just hunching." He said looking at the window. Bonnibel smiled and reassured him,

"Relax sweetie, Beemo is monitoring Ooo as much as possible. And besides I think Flame Princess is powerful enough to deal with anyone who opposes her. You said that yourself right?" she grabbed his shoulders and give it a gentle massage, Finn gasped at her touch. That's how he likes it.

"I hope your right Peebles" he said.

"Don't you worry Finn." She said as she continued the massage him on the shoulder.

A comfortable silence, he said "So how are we going to test the suit."

Bonnibel looked at him with a obvious expression. "Of course, you already know the answer right? Flame Princess."

"What!?" the human exclaimed, he couldn't believe that Bonnibel will use Flame Princess as a guinea pig for the suit. He immediately shook his head at the thought and stop her "NO, you can't use FP as a test subject! I won't allow you to take her powers just to test the suit."

Bonnibel stepped back from him, surprise by his outburst. He clearly misunderstood what she really meant. "No, no, no Finn! Not like that, my plan is to make her shoot fireballs at me and see if the suit is really working properly." She explained pleadingly, still though Finn shook his head in disbelief so she held his hand. "Trust me Finn please. I won't hurt her"

After a while, he nodded "Okay, okay, I trust you." He blinked once more to take out the image of Flame Princess as a test subject for the new suit, he succeeded. A thought popped to his mind, "Anyway, Jake said that FP called earlier in the tree fort."

"Oh? What does she said?" she raised an eye brow.

"She says that she is staying at her house in the woods. She uses it now as a 'villa', a place where she can escape the duties of her kingdom to relax."

"Oh I see, well that's great, at least Flame shield is not an issue anymore. Come on let's go." She went to the new suit and stepped inside it. Soon the sound of the suit the powering up was loudly heard and the two lined shaped optics powered up. Beemo immediately ran a complete diagnostics.

"Everything is good Princess, you're clear to go." The computer finally announced.

Bonnibel lifted the mask and smiled at the computer. "Thanks Beemo, keep us posted" she turned towards Finn who also stepped inside of his own suit, _Hero_. The human then walked towards the platform.

"Shall we?"

"You bet!" she jumped at the edge of the platform and activated her jet boots in mid air with a loud explosion. Finn followed suit.

"How's flying?" he asked as they level off at adequate speeds. They will reached their destination in just 10 minutes.

"So smooth, the program Beemo installed is perfect for this suit."

"I wish I got the same system."

"Nah, manual is sometimes more okay than simplified ones. Besides you got used to manual system right?" she looked at him, she balanced her arms and steadied her legs to stabilize her flight.

"Yeah, It's a whole new ball game I think."

"See, oh look there's her house now." She pointed.

They dove deep down until they both almost hugged the tree line, at 300 meters they lowered the altitude and reduced the speed. By the time they reached the opened ground around Flame Princess' house, the suit completely slowed down and landed with a thud. Flame Princess obviously heard the sound of jet propulsion and rushed outside of her house to greet the couple.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came!" she chirped happily.

Finn and Bonnibel stepped out of their suit and greeted her. "Hey FP what's up?" Finn said as he gave her a light hug.

"Nice to see you Princess" Bonnibel leaned towards the fire elemental, and the two women gave peck on each other's cheek.

"So, you want some tea. Just in time I was about to make one."

"Tea would be nice" Bonnibel said smiling.

"Cookies too" Finn added earning a light punch in arm from Bonnibel.

"Come in." They all went inside. Once they got inside, the couple gasped in awe. From the outside, the house is still look the same, like a huge bonfire. But from the inside it was really a villa. The guess receiving room is full of furniture made from the finest granite and sedimentary stone the Fire Kingdom has to offer, except for the couch though which still posses the same characteristics that makes a sofa and couch. When they sat on the couch, they felt comfortable, as if the soft cushion lovingly hugged their rears. They looked up to see a small chandelier that hanged from the ceiling.

Flame Princess disappeared towards the kitchen to make the tea and snacks.

"Wow, this is bigger than I imagine to be." Finn said.

"You never been here before? I mean inside?" Bonnibel asked.

"No, I usually think going inside will burn me alive back then. But now I was wrong, her house really acts like a house."

"Speaking of houses, do you already have plan for our house?" she said leaning on his shoulder.

"Uh, no not yet" he said scratching the back of his head, feeling sheepishly.

"Awww... you know Junior needs a home. I don't want him being homeless." She said coyly. This made Finn turned towards her in alarm.

"Peebles are you...?" he began wide eyed.

"Pregnant? What if I tell you, I am?" she said smiling at him.

"R-Really?" he stammered, is really is pregnant with his child?

After a long while, her smile when goofily "Got you!" she suddenly said, a huge smile on her face.

"Not cool Peebles, you scared the donk out of me!" Finn said tickling her sides, making her giggle in delight.

"No, no stop not there stop please!" she said between the laughs as Finn continued his assault on her.

"Not until you say sorry" he said in a sing song voice.

"Okay, okay...I'm s-s-sorry!" she said, this time her body twitched a little from the intense tickle.

"I didn't hear you, what was that?"

"You are so m-m-mean!"

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Now stop!" she shouted.

He indeed stopped as they both heard someone clearing her throat. They both looked up to see Flame Princess carrying a tray with the tea and snacks. A amused expression is etched on the fire elemental's face.

"Did I interrupt you guys?" she said before adding "I hate to interrupt but the tea might get cold" she sat the tray down on the table.

"Its okay, Peebles here is just messing with me that's all." Finn said looking at the recovering Bonnibel as she fixed her mess up Bubblegum hair that hang in front of her face.

"I see, so what can you say about my villa?"

"It's pretty great, you know you give me an idea about this, maybe I will build my own by the sea north of the Candy Kingdom. I simply love the scenery of the sea." Bonnibel said.

"I don't!" Finn suddenly interjected, crossing his arms. The two women laughed, they both knew that Finn is really scared of the ocean.

"Come on Finn, you a man now, perhaps its time to face and conquer your fears." Flame Princess said crossing her legs.

"Nah uh!" he replied in defiance.

"Finn..." Bonnibel began

"NO!" he looked away. He could be stubborn if he had to, and she knew it.

Bonnibel place a hand on his shoulder "Hey, I'm just joking Finn..." she said in a soft tone.

"Really?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah, I am. But the villa by the sea sounds nice. Well let's see what we can do." She shrugged.

"not by the sea Peebles. Please!" he said.

"Okay not by the sea..." she said, Flame Princess laugh again.

They continue feasting on their tea and snacks while conversing on random things. Duties, activities, and of course being heroes, speaking of which Flame Princess suddenly opened up the topics of Iron Princess.

"Is that a new suit outside?" the fire elemental asked.

Bonnibel nodded eagerly "yeah it is. It is called the _'Hot Rod'_."

"Nice, what does it do?"

"It absorbs powers from other beings."

"Like?"

"You"

Flame Princess was shocked "What?"

"Look beings that have elemental powers. It is powered by a special crystal known as the Elixir. The crystal has the ability to absorb extreme powers and store them like a container."

"Ah I see" Flame Princess said, but the idea of the suit being used against her is more likely. She was thinking about a hypothetical scenario that Bonnibel will betray her and used the suit to suck the life out her.

"Don't worry Flame Princess the suit is encrypted securely, only us can activate it."

"Did you test the suit?"

"Not yet, maybe you can help us"

At this Flame Princess glared "Suck the powers out of me? No thanks"

"No try shooting fire balls at it. I will analyse the power if the Elixir works or not."

Flame Princess tapped her chin in thought. Then she decided "Okay, if it that's what you want."

"Great, let's get started." Bonnibel stood up, Finn followed close behind obviously keeping an eye on Bonnibel and her experiment.

Minutes later, Bonnibel is suited up with Mk IX. In front of her is Flame Princess her hands were carrying fire balls. Finn is monitoring the suit's power output on a holo computer.

"Okay, ready when you are" Finn began.

"Here we go" Flame Princess said as she threw her fire balls at Bonnibel.

The Candy Princess held out his hand, and the fire balls hit the palm of her hand. The fire simply shrunk and disappeared in her hand. Flame Princess stood staring at the sight with wide eyes. Finn immediately tend to the holo computer and analyze the core output. His widen at the result.

"Uh, Peebles look at this. The core output increase immediately by 50%"

"That strong?" Bonnibel said, now she is thinking how much power Flame Princess really has. Maybe it explains the unstable elemental matrix she had. Maybe the suit can fix that, maybe just maybe.

However she shook the idea of her mind, her thought went back to Finn's words about what if Flame Princess wore the suit. Will it hurt her? It is a risk she can't take. She can't hurt a friend.

"Let's try again." she said.

The fire elemental shot a huge fire ball this time, following a barrage of smaller ones. Every single one of the got Bonnibel head on and every one of the fire balls shrunk and disappeared. Finn once again gasped at the sight he was seeing.

"Power output increase by one thousand percent!" he said.

Whoa that's math, maybe your power if more are absorbed will be like the sun!" Flame Princess said as she stared at the screen indeed truly admitting that Bonnibel made a very powerful suit.

Bonnibel just looked at the screen, "I did" she said. "This is too dangerous to fall to the wrong hands." Finn was right, she made suits, and she made enemies.

"I think this is enough, the suit has already too much power output." Bonnibel said.

"Agreed" Finn and Flam Princess said at the same time.

"But, I already in the mood of training." Flame Princess suddenly said.

"We can still train if you want." Bonnibel said

"Not while you're in there." The fire elemental shot her a look.

"okay okay, but i won't dance around wearing this." She motioned her casual jeans and shirt.

"I got just the right outfit." Flame Princess said with a devious smirk on her face, a message that Bonnibel picked up quickly. "Follow me" she motioned Bonnibel towards back the house.

"Wait right here Finn."

"okay..." the human sat down beside the suit. He looked up and tapped the suit's right side. "You're pretty dangerous you know that?"

"It never took a long moment, for the two women stepped out of the house. Wearing cloths that made Finn lose his jaw to the ground. his eyes were wide in shock and his nose felt like bleeding.

Flame Princess and Bonnibel wore exercise outfits; both sporting a sports bra, and wears tight bicycle shorts. Their curves were visibly seen especially Bonnibel who almost sports a near hour glass shaped body. Not to mention their abdomen were exposed.

"Uhhh..." he drooled out.

The women winked at him, "Watch handsome, you will going to enjoy this" Bonnibel began.

"Yeah, have fun watching" Flame Princess threw him a seductive glance that made his face flushed with red.

The two women stared down to each other, ready for action, waiting for one another to throw the first punch. Finn just sat on the soft grass with wide eyes, drooling lips and flushed facial expression.

"So, who's going first?" Bonnibel said.

"I am" Flame Princess replied, her arms at the ready.

"Let's go then" the candy princess motioned fingers to come at her.

In the few moments, sweet and spicy flavours will collide.


	5. Ignition Spark

"HIYYAAH!" a strong high kick is coming directly at Bonnibel's head. The candy princess just smirked and blocks the incoming attack with little ease. She then proceeded with her own counter as she lands a fist on Flame Princess' abdomen sending her backwards.

"Owww, that's hurts" the fire elemental said as she clutches her abdomen.

"That's for making your attack predictable. Come on I taught you a lot of moves, why don't you show it..."

"I am showing it" Flame Princess spat back as she regains her composure.

"No you're not"

For the past two hours, Bonnibel is teaching Flame Princess Close ranges moves to easily take down her opponents. And for the past two hours, Bonnibel is getting frustrated due to the fact that Flame Princess is making her attack predictable. She is repeating her attacks again and again making the candy princess block them with her eyes closed.

"Let's try again." she stopped herself from hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Okay." Flame Princess lunged again with her fist aimed.

The attacks repeated again, as Bonnibel successfully block every single punch thrown at her. One, two, one, two, left, right, left, right. She was expecting a left kick on the next punch but it never came, instead series of punches in her abdomen came. She has to lower her defences to protect her mid section. As she lowered her hands, Flame Princess launched her surprise, a uppercut to Bonnibel's chin.

WHAM!

It sends her tumbling backwards but before she could recover, Flame Princess followed it with a strong kick that made impact with her abdomen send her flying backwards.

As soon as Bonnibel hit's the ground she quickly got up just in time to block an incoming punch to her face once more. She tried to counter but the fire elemental used her own momentum against her, ending up tumbling forward towards the ground. This time she doesn't have time to get up as Flame Princess went on top of her and locked an arm on her neck and raised a fist on her face. Checkmate!

"Who's predictable now?" Flame Princess said in triumph.

Bonnibel got to admit, she underestimated the fire elemental. "Okay, okay you win" she said raising her arms in surrender.

Flame Princess help her up and two women walked towards Finn who the entire time stared at them with ever possible of bleeding his nose and drooling his lips out. They both sat on either side of him, Bonnibel on his right, and Flame Princess on his left.

"Hey Finn? Hello? Earth to Finn come in!" Bonnibel said as she snap her fingers in front of the human boy.

"What? Huh?" he said as he came back to reality. Flame Princess just giggled at his reaction.

"You seem to stare like that for two hours you know?" Flame Princess began.

"Uhh... sorry about that" he lowered his gaze as he felt his cheeks burning.

"Do you like what you see or do you want to see more?" Bonnibel whispered sweetly into his ear before licking it making him shudder.

"I, I..." he tried to say something but words were long gone from his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes." The fire elemental said as she seductively stare at the flustering human.

"Pin him down. Let me show you how we do it" Bonnibel ordered. This time Finn looked at her in shock.

"What?" he said. She cannot be serious right now isn't she? Is she letting Flame Princess see 'passionate 15'? No way! Especially letting her joins in? He now just wish he is dead. This is too much for him to bear.

"Relax" a sweet tone invaded his ears as he saw Flame Princess push him down on his back on the soft grass. Her seemingly glowing hands and caressing his skin, making him groan.

Bonnibel on the other hand, makes her way down towards her objective, stroking his manhood beneath the fabric. This time he moaned out loud, obviously wanting to be kissed badly. Flame Princess agreed with him as she crashed her lips to his immediately deepening the kiss.

His hands manage to reach out to grab the elemental's breast making her moan in their kiss. Bonnibel felt a little jealous that he grabbed one of Finn's hand and put it on her breast.

Suddenly everything went black. "Finn! Finn! Are you okay?"

"W-what? Huh?" he said as he shook his head. His vision is focus back on the two women looking at him with concern. Obviously he was heavily day dreaming.

"Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head, trying his best to remove the dirty thoughts out of his mind. Two women looked at each other before turning back to Finn, putting their hands on their hips.

Finn once again found staring at the two women in front of him who by the way, were unintentionally posing sexy. The sweat soak sports bra made their curves a bit larger and Finn swore that he could barely see their nipples sticking out. His nose once again threatens to bleed at the sight, wishing as well that his day dream would be reality.

But it was far from being reality because Flame Princess felt embarrassed and awkward from Finn's mindless stares. She instinctively covered her breast by crossing her arms. Bonnibel felt the same, since this is not the time for those 'kind of things'.

"Uh, I think it's time to dry up don't you think?" Flame Princess said as she tries her hardest not to blush visibly from embarrassment. Bonnibel immediately agreed with her.

"Yeah sure." The two immediately went back inside the house to change and dry up their sweat soaked bodies.

When Finn was left alone at last, his mind race back to his day dream. He thought about the two women pinning him down helplessly, assaulting his body with soft caresses, kisses, and sweet words. He wondered what it will really feel like if you have two women sharing passionate 15 with him. He thought it would be twice as better, if Bonnibel was good enough, just think if another 'hot' woman joined in the fun. He thought that it would definitely send him to Glob world with a big grin in his face.

His mind focused much on Flame Princess, did the fire elemental has some lust for him? He thought not, maybe not, he knew Flame Princess would never do such a thing with him, especially if he's in a relationship with Bonnibel. She doesn't want to ruin their love because of her desires. But, what if? What if? What if she really does?

The thought that disturb him the most is that he thinks that his beginning to became curious on Flame Princess. He thought that what the fire elemental would 'taste' like if he and her do tier 15. Would she be rough? Or would she be like Bonnibel?

"No, no, no! I should never think of such things. I got Bonnie! I got Bonnie!" he mumbled to himself. Clearly he thought about this too much for he was still zoned out when the two went back for him.

"Hey you're out again. Mind sharing?" Bonnibel said, making him shook his head to come back to reality.

"No I'm not, I'm just staring at this beauty." He lied as he pointed at the scenery before him. The sun is already setting in the horizon. Bonnibel's expression grew dim.

"I think it's time to go." She said.

"No, no stay here for the night." Flame Princess interjected.

"We don't want to be a bother Flame Princess"

"No problem for me and I insist. Please stay for the night" the fire elemental said in the kindest words she could muster. In fact so kind that Bonnibel was surprised towards her, Fire Kingdom is a stranger to kindness.

She went silent for a minute, she thought about her duties back home. But then again he was with Finn and right now, he is all that matters.

"Okay"

"Awesome! Slumber Party!" Flame Princess exclaims in joy making Finn and Bonnibel scratched their heads with an awkward smile on their faces.

* * *

They hang out outside the house, talking idly and watching the sunset. When it was completely darkness, they went inside. Flame Princess made a special dinner for them. Once dinner was set, Finn suddenly lost his manners for a moment as he happily dig in, earning a smile from Flame Princess and a glare from Bonnibel. The candy princess smacks him in the head.

"Oww, I didn't do anything!" he defended.

"That's for losing your manners. Come on, where is you manners Finn the Human!"

He winced at the mention of his full name, but hung his head low in defeat "Sorry"

After dinner, they continue to chat about random things and everything they can put their minds on. When the clock strikes at eleven, they went to bed.

Flame Princess arranges a guess room for Finn and Bonnibel. It was perfect, as if it was made for the two of them. An adequate bed with a nightstand, a window adjacent to the bed, a perfect spot the moon is shining to the window. Its a surprise that despite the house is on fire, the room is really dark, looking like a actual guess room would be.

"Look this is place, as if it was perfect for us." Finn said looking around.

"Simple is your style now Finn the human?" she replied before sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah..."he trailed off staring once again on the wall.

"Hey, you've been staring a lot lately, what's wrong?" Bonnibel asked leaning close to him.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing, I just wondering something"

"What would that be?" She raised an eyebrow

"Well I, I... I was thinking of the suit. What if I used it?"

"Just be careful" she said casually as if it was a very obvious question.

"oh yeah..."

"Really Finn, what on you mind?" she shot him with a mischievous glance. A look that will always make him convince all the time.

He blushed looking away. "Well about the little showdown you had with Flame Princess."

She stood up and posed in front of him. "Did I look hot back there?" she lifted the edge of night gown to show her pink legs.

"Uh Yeah, yeah" this time he blushed furiously, clearing the lump on his throat.

"Really Finn?" she seductively said as she straddled his lap.

"Yeah... you are" he said as he stared at her seductive magenta colored eyes. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

"Good, but I think the 'hottest' part is yet to come, yeah?" her sweet soft voice made his ears deaf to other things. Her breath is intoxicating him.

"Show me." He kissed her in the lips his arms enveloping her in a loving hug. She broke off quickly to tease him off.

"With pleasure..."

The empty air space of the room is filled with flying clothes, blankets, pillows, and of course the moans of pleasure. The lovers once more, dance the ancient dance of love.

* * *

TICK

TOK

TICK

TOK

The clock ticks away making everyone fall asleep once listening to it. However Finn is not feeling sleepy. Despite the energy zapped from him from their passionate 15 with Bonnibel, he still feel energized, as if something is powering up. He blamed the dark lustful thoughts he had about Flame Princess earlier.

'_Darn it they shouldn't wore those clothes or train ever so sexily like that!' _he thought to himself.

He sat up and looked a Bonnibel, who is happily sleeping on the bed. She has a smile on her face she is clutching the blanket across her nude body. He smiled; he loved seeing her like this. Peace, no worries in the world. If only she could be so innocent, he would really wish that.

His mind raced back once more to his darker thoughts, what taste would Flame Princess really like on his lips. He groaned and quietly stood up and walked outside the house. He needs some breeze to cool his head.

Once outside he sat on the edge of the cliff beside the lake, gazing at the distant mountains in front of him. His gaze went everywhere the landscape he began to see things that were not there before. He saw small houses camp fires, and some new trees.

But the thing that surprise him is that a new waterway that is connected to the lake. He followed the stream that leads to the nearby trees. "That's odd." He said, clearly he never saw the new stream before.

He stood up and followed the stream, and then he saw steam?

"What? Why there is steam here?" he said as he approached closer to the source. He gasped at the sight that greeted him.

The stream he was following from the lake happens to lead on a natural steam pool. Finn guessed that the hot water is being emitted by the nearby geyser. On top of that, the spot is perfect. It was very secluded and harder to be seen from a distance, one can get naked here with no worries.

"Whoa Ominous..." he said.

Just then he heard a rustle in the bush, he kept his head low. His eyes widen to see Flame Princess stepped out of the bush wearing only towel wrapped around her body. Her hair hangs loosely behind her back. Finn's nose bleed when he saw the fire elemental remove her towel and set it besides the pool. The human got a front row seat of her naked body.

Unlike Bonnibel who was sleeker body frame, Flame Princess' body more of a muscular frame. Her arms were shorter but a little thicker. He could see her should blades slightly sticking out. Her breasts were slightly bigger than Bonnibel's. His eyes trailed down and made a stop on her sex. The like her hair, the hairs on her sex were also fiery red. From his point of view, it was still the natural bush, she never shaves. Her body is perfect might be well balance as well, in Finn's standards at least.

The fire elemental stepped down on the pool, the water began to bubble as her hot body began to contact with the surface. She winced at first but quickly relaxed as she lean her body back on the edge of the pool, moaning in pleasure.

Finn's jaws were long gone from his head as he stares at the sight before him. He wondered how Flame Princess tolerated water. He thought that her first enemy was water, thought not killing her, it weakens her in a good measure. So how on Ooo, did she manage to tolerate water, even bathed with it? The only way to find out is to ask her.

Unfortunately, he will ask her that in a wrong moment. He leaned to much on the bush his leaning on. The poor shrub gave way causing him to stumbling forward. Flame Princess squeal in surprise and covered her female parts with her arms.

"Finn what are you doing here?" she asked before gasping in realization "Are you spying on me?"

"Huh? No, no, no! I just passing through here and I saw the steam and I check and I saw you here!" he said rather quickly. His face is so red that Marceline would be honour to suck it all out.

"Oh, this is secluded. You were here on a purpose." She shot him with a blank expression.

He sighed; he is never going to win verbal battles, ever. "I'm sorry, I saw everything. But I didn't mean to see it though." He looked into her eyes, trying his best not to lower his gaze.

She glared a little and kept her eye on him. The tension was getting hotter, and Finn thought that he would die for what he saw but he didn't. Instead Flame Princess sighed,

"Okay, its okay if see me like this I don't mind." Despite that, her arms are still covering her parts. True she didn't mind things when it comes to Finn, but she was curious on how far Finn will go.

"Huh? Are you sure?" his ears has malfunction, did he heard her right? She doesn't mind? He is really in for it now.

"Yeah, in fact..." she stood up, never caring at all. Exposing her body parts to him, he gulped. "Why don't you join me?" she said seductively while holding Finn's arms tugging him.

"I, I think I should get back. I'm really tired" he said, trying his best to cover his blush.

"Ah, ah, ah I know you very well Finn the Human. Come on" she said cheerfully as she dragged him towards the edge of the pool.

Finn seems to be mortified due to that he is not resisting her. His mind is telling his body to stop and go back but it does not obey him anymore. Maybe it was the desire that he curious about. The desire of how Flame Princess would be like in tier 15.

"Take off your clothes"

"What!" his eyes bulged out of his head.

"You heard me."

"No, I will not. FP wait!" he tried to stop her but it was futile. Flame Princess manages to remove his clothing without burning it or problem. He gulped hard and closed his eyes, he felt that Flame Princess is inspecting his nude body. He could have sworn that she would be staring rather predatory in his manhood, which began to twitch.

He felt a warm comfortable hand on his chest, he opened his eyes only to see the fire elemental's features so close to his face. "Relax. Trust me like I trust you, okay?" she said in her sweetest tone. Finn thought he heard an angel spoke, a real angel.

"Sure" at that word, he surrendered for good, letting the fire elemental in control. She dragged him slowly into the hot water. he winced at first but he let a sigh of relief as his body completely adjusted to the warm water. Flame Princess joined her immediately.

"The water's good right?" she said.

"Y-yeah, it's good"

"Makes you relax a lot. I usually spend the night here. Sometimes I camp out here, just to dip myself in this hot bath."

Camping within 200 meters from your house? That's a new one, but as Spongebob Squarpants say _'It doesn't matter as long as you are outside'_. Finn just rolled his eyes at that thought, Jake's cartoon shows gives him lessons every now and then.

"Right." He starched the back of his head. "Oh, I almost forgot"

"What?"

"How come you can tolerate water? I thought water weakens you"

"Cold water Finn, hot water never affects me. Besides hot water has heat right? If their is heat I can take it. and how am I suppose to clean myself?" she tiled her head.

"Maybe a lava bath?" he blushed at his embarrassment.

"True, but sometimes I need some water to balance things."

"Right..." he look to the star filled dark sky.

Then she felt her leaning against him. Her head on the crook of his neck, hands on his chest. She was purring loudly. He blushed again while trying to move away but she held him in place.

"Finn..." she whispered.

"W-w-what?" he stammered looking away.

"Let's make this night worth it. please?" she said before nibbling his neck and stroking his manhood with her free hand. He groaned loudly, a while ago he was curious about her, now he gonna have it. Bonnibel is suddenly out of the picture.

"FP please..." he tried to think a thousand reason of why he should not enjoy this moment but none came out. _'I'm sorry Bonnie, forgive me.' _

"Finn please... I need this." she whispered as she speed up a little with her stroke, making his groan a little louder, Her lips brushing against his. He can almost literally taste the oozing lust within her.

"Don't make me regret this" he hissed before grabbing the back of her head and pulled her into a lustful kiss which she immediately kissed back. Tongues dancing like there is no tomorrow. Hands exploring each other's bodies, Finn's hands manage to grab her both breast and squeeze them a little rough, making her gasp in pleasure. Her hands on the other hand picked up the pace on his manhood, which by now at its full length.

His lips travelled down to her neck as she adjust herself so she is straddling him. She temporarily letting go of her toy as she wrapped her arms around him, caressing his bare back. she moaned in pleasure as Finn reached her breast and start to make his magic on both of them. due to the intense pleasure, She subconsciously grind her hips to his brushing his manhood to her slick sex. The hairs tickle his manhood making it ooze out fluids.

"Ohh, Finn... put it in please! Ohh!" she gasped as she clung to him, her pace increase a little.

He adjusted her and aimed his manhood towards her waiting entrance. Slowly he put it in, she winced as the strong and tender length went deep inside her until finally it is settled that she gasped. It felt so good, despite that little pain.

He was hesitant, but she reassured him. "We made it this far. Take me Finn, do it." she whispered sweetly before kissing him deeply once more.

Slowly but surely, he starts to move his hips back and forth making her moan in delight. Her wall squeezing his length pretty well, she grasped him close to her as she moaned in pleasure.

"Finn...!"

"FP!" he said under the groan on his voice. His hips is picking up the pace and her hips are meeting him in an almost perfect rhythm.

After a little while, he lifted her and turned the tables. Now Flame Princess as underneath him, leaning on the edge of the pool, her legs open wide to accommodate him as he hovered over her. His hips thrusting deeper into her, some of the fluids tend to leak out. The heat was so intense thanks to warm water they were in.

"Ahh! Finn! Faster! harder! Rip me apart! Ahh! Ohhh! Ohhh! She gasped as pure lust and pleasure consume her, making her say a lot of things that made Finn groan in lust, pleasure and in surprise.

"I I'm about to release! It's near!" he said as his hips were as fastest he could give despite that their lower bodies is underwater. Her breast as bouncing back and forth, splashes of water flew everywhere.

"Go on! Don't be shy put it in! Ahhh!" she said between each moans before gasping as his manhood hit her sweet spot.

A few more thrust before Finn slammed it home. A mother lode of fluids shot into her, some leaked out into the warm water. They immediately dissolved due to the warm water. Flame Princess also achieved her orgasm as she squeeze him with sheer force that her entire body glowed a little brightly.

The both collapse in each other's arms, both panting loudly. They smiled as that experience more so Flame Princess than Finn.

"What?" he asked.

"That was intense, thanks Finn."

"No Problem" he smiled.

It was a win-win situation, Finn resolve his lustful curiosity on her and Flame Princess quench her thirst for lust. Perhaps if she needs to she would do it again with Finn. Maybe not, due to he is in commitment, but Bonnibel does not need to know right? For once she felt a little selfish than usual. At least at this aspect, _'I need this.' _She thought. She already won more than she bargain for. It is up to him to make sure she does.

"So shall we do it again?"

"When?" he said. Those words pricked her ears as she smiled wickedly. He enjoyed what they've done, he did it. He sealed her prize.

"Now!" she said as she moved her body closer to him and began assaulting him.

Flame Princess quenched her thirst but she also quenched the good relations between her and Bonnibel. Not only that for she also ruined the 'perfect' relationship between Finn and Bonnibel. But who knows, as long as she doesn't know they are safe. After all there is no affection for what they did, it just lust and quenching of thirst.

Now Finn is crossing uncharted territory, but doing tier 15 with Flame Princess, he started an ignition spark that will seemingly end in a catastrophe. As long that Bonnibel is oblivious that is. The question is how long.


	6. Morning Sickness

Bonnibel's eyes opened as the sun's rays hits directly her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and blinked few times as she stood up. The first thing she saw was Finn who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He was shirtless and only wear his favourite blue shorts. She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso put her head in his shoulders, moaning as she do so; her way of soothing him.

"Morning" she said sweetly as she nuzzled her head further and holding him tighter.

He forced a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Morning" he said before looking back at the floor again.

Noticing the difference in his voice, Bonnibel look up to him with deep concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I just got a very rough night" he said, before realizing the words. He mentally cursed himself at the same time pray to Glob that she didn't get the real meaning of what he said.

Fortunately for him, she didn't. "Did you now? I did great at making your night rough don't you think?" she said seductively, her hands caressing his torso.

"Yeah you did." He sighed in relief. "You're really good Peebles, I really enjoy it." he said, a half truth. Now that he made love with Flame Princess, that's two _taste _that Finn now crave. There can no longer be only one.

"You wanna do it again?" she started kissing his shoulder.

He groaned in pleasure as she began to roam her hands outward, reaching his sweet spots, his most sensitive part of the skin.

"You really know how to turn on a guy do you?"

"I learned very quickly."

They both leaned back on the bed and did their _morning ritual_ as they call it. After that they took the shower and get dressed up. They became both eager when they smelled a delicious breakfast coming from downstairs. They went down only to see Flame Princess cooking at the kitchen, she was frying Finn's all time favourite, meat loaf.

"Hey FP Good Morning" Peebles greeted as she went to the dishwasher to grabbed to plates and utensils.

The fire elemental didn't turn to face them as she kept cooking. But she gave them her best fake cheerful tone. "Morning guys." She said, hoping the couple will buy it.

Bonnibel bought it but Finn was a little sceptical. Usually Flame Princess flashes her sweet smile whenever she was greeted by her friends. So he couldn't help but ask

"Are you ok Fp?"

At that she turned around, giving her best smile she can offer, though it was still fake. "Yeah Finn I'm fine."

"Okay." He said as he cleaned the table and help Bonnibel set down the dishes.

Soon Flame Princess serves their breakfast and they all dig in peacefully. Finn mind however was far from peace as last night's event replayed in his head: The hot bath, the steam and of course the little deed. The deed that gave deception to Finn to deceive Bonnibel, The deed that set the spark of the catastrophe that might happen and probably will happen.

The sickening thoughts in his made him lose his appetite. He picked up his plate and excuse himself. The two women were surprise at his actions. Usually when it comes to meatloaf, Finn can't stop eating, but now why did he abruptly stop. Flame Princess couldn't help but ask

"Hey, is my cooking horrible?" she said in sadness.

Finn turned immediately and raised his arm defensively. "No, of course not, it's delicious actually. It's just..." he tried to think a way out a thought came. "...I just need to use the bathroom, that's all." A way out to embarrassment.

"Oh, right okay. Thanks." Flame Princess smiled and continue eating. Finn let out a sigh of relief as he quickly rushed out to the bathroom.

Once Finn was out of sight, Flame Princess looked at Bonnibel with a questioning look. "Seriously, is my cooking bad?" she asked the candy princess.

"Of course not, it's the best actually. It's delicious." Bonnibel replied with a smile.

"Okay, thanks... gee I wonder why Finn is acting weird lately."

"Weird? He's fine, maybe he needs to do some things, you know doing _business_-..." Bonnibel covered her mouth, the continued rather awkwardly. "Uhh, not the right time for the topic." She said.

"Yeah right" the fire elemental just chuckled at her embarrassed expression before continuing.

Meamwhile, Finn stares at himself on the bathroom mirror. The events of last night crashing back to him. He could almost see the whole thing flashing once more through his eyes as if he was there again, pounding her against the edge of the pool. Then her words filled his ears after their deed.

"May we do this again, you know just for fun." She said in cheerful way, like she always does.

The new taste on his lips just made him say yes to her. He thought that his taste were getting weaker when in comes to Bonnibel. After all they did Passionate 15 almost on a daily basis. So their is a reason why his body his curious to other 'taste'.

He slammed his fist on the sink and snarling at his reflection. "Dang it!" he said. He opened the sink and washed his face before staring at the mirror again. "I should never thought of such things, let alone do them. I have Bonnibel with me, I don't anyone else. Just her!" he said to his reflection.

After a while, when he calm himself down, dried himself with towel, he went back to the dinning room. he found the two women conversing random things to each other. They look at him and smiled.

"Successful?" Bonnibel said.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied absentmindedly, he didn't get what she meant but Flame Princess does making her giggled.

"What?" he asked as he looked at the giggling fire elemental.

"Nothing, nothing, now please continue eating. It's not good when it's cold."

'_Yeah right like that's gonna happen' _he though, the entire villa itself is made of burning stuff, nothing is getting cold, except the water.

When they were done, Finn outside inspecting their armor. Leaving the two women washing the dishes.

"You know..." Bonnibel began as she handed a soap soaked plate to Flame Princess.

"What?"

"For a house made of burning things, you manage to bring water in... I mean we can wash or take a bath in here without burning ourselves."

The fire elemental chuckled, "Yeah that, it's very complicated to explain, simplier terms is that, a certain fire shield is emitted by the water, making it untouchable by fire."

"Really? I never thought of that way before." She said while looking at the window in thought.

"Yeah..." then a thought came to her mind and she took a deep breath. "Princess I got something to say."

Bonnibel look at her, "Yes?"

"I... I..." she pulled gaze away in shame "I-..." she was cut off when Finn came rushing from the door.

"Princesses, Flambo is here and he has some really bad news!" Finn screamed in panic.

"WHAT?" the two women shouted in surprise.

"Yo, Flame Princess, yo dad's back and he is sittin on that throne of your's. He want's you back right now!" the fire cat said.

"Oh, no... This is bad..." Flame Princess sighed in fear. Bonnibel held her hand.

"We got your back..." she said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we will show your dad how we do it hero style." Finn said slamming his fist together. But he earned an awkward look from Flame Princess.. "Err, at least teach him a lesson that is right" he said embarrassingly.

The elemental nodded, and went on her way, "Let's do this."

Bonnibel leaned to Finn and whisphered, "Time to test the Hot Rod, Trial by Fire."

"Just don't hurt her okay" Finn said with concern.

"I won't."

Finn and Bonnibel suited up and flew towards the Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess is leading them while she was holding Flambo in her arms. Out of the prying fan and into the fire, literally.


	7. Playing Fire with Fire

Within minutes the trio landed on Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess already saw that something was not right. The once vivid streets of her kingdom were now deserted. They look around patrols of Fire Guards loyal to her walked the streets. One s quad approached them and saluted. The soldiers loyal to Flame Princess all wear a blue sash that carries the new Fire Kingdom insignia on their shoulders.

"What's the situation Captain?" Flame Princess asked.

"Your majesty your father was lock himself in the castle along with the persuaded royal guards, they forced us out with brute forces, some fell..." the captain looked down but immediately regains his composure "But we manage to block every escape passage from the castle."

"Okay good..."

"Also forgive me your majesty for I took the liberty of implying a curfew in the kingdom. To prevent innocent bystanders to get caught in the crossfire." He bowed down in respect.

"It's okay, you did the right thing, plus you said the truth." She smiled at him as the captain raise his head.

"Thank you."

"Now let's go and rally your troops, we must finish this now."

"Yes your majesty. You heard her! Move out!" the captain ordered his men as the trio lead on.

They reached the castle in no time. They saw the rest of the Fire Kingdom military wearing, blue sashes, set up a blockade perimeter around the castle. Every entrance and exit of the castle is secure; the Fire Kingdom's fleet is also blocking the lava river behind the castle. They made sure that Flame King and his followers will not escape.

However they did not intent to, as the former king stands in the balcony of the castle, looking at his former army now rallying against him, weapons poised ready to bring him down, if they can.

He then notices the new arrivals, her daughter, Finn and Bonnibel.

"Welcome back my Daughter, now time for you to go back where you originally held." He said in a sickening tone.

"Never! I will never go back to that lamp! You should be the one to be locked up for what have you done to me!" Flame Princess spat back, snarling, her eyes were blazing.

"HA! If you want to put me back there, come here in do it my daughter, make me proud and show the world how ruthless you are!" Flame King bellowed while crossing his arms.

Flame Princess was about to step forward when Finn grabbed her shoulders. She looked to him with blazing eyes.

"What?"

"FP you know better than that..." the human sighed under his breath. Bonnibel nodded before looking back towards the castle. The loyalist troops under Flame Princess' command stood ready if she gives the order.

"I know Finn... It's just I don't want to make the Fire Kingdom be hated again in Ooo..." she sighed, her eyes returning to normal. But her body went a blaze in a blink then disappeared but showing her wearing her royal copper armor. She continued to walk calmly towards the gate, Finn, Bonnibel and a squad of loyalist followed her, weapons ready.

"Go in head on will be suicide" Bonnibel said as she analyzed the castle.

"It's okay, I really want dad to see how formidable am I." The fire elemental said with overconfidence. Bonnibel just rolled her eyes.

Flame Princess blasted the doors opened, and stepped inside. Immediately a platoon of the rebel royal guards appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. The rebel guard captain appeared on the balcony of the lobby.

"Drop your weapons, we got you surrounded." He ordered.

"You wish Traitor!" one of the loyalist soldiers shouted back. Flame Princess and the others set to battle stance. It's on now!

"Kill them all!" the captain ordered.

The rebels attack in all directions spears pointing at Flame Princess' group, aiming to ending this quickly. Unfortunately, they were ready. In the blink of an eye, Flame Princess slashed the two rebels with her Flame Sword. The guards stopping in their tracks dead, Bonnibel and Finn covered each others back as they used their repulsor blasters to knock the rebels back. The loyalist soldiers engaged their traitorous brethren in brutal hand to hand combat. Minutes later more reinforcements from both sides arrived at the battle torn castle lobby.

"Flame Princess, Go! Deal with our father, we got these traitors here!" Flame Princess' brother said as he led the new loyalist reinforcements.

"Okay Brother, be careful!" she said as she headed towards a nearby corridor.

"FP wait, we got your back" Finn said as he and Bonnibel followed behind her.

* * *

They walked the corridor of the castle, defenses up and weapons ready, soon they about to reach the doors of the throne room. Flame Princess sighed deeply, her left hand also formed into a sword.

"It doesn't need to end this way" she muttered.

"But it does, we just have to deal with it." Finn said.

"Yeah"

"We need a plan, your dad might got something installed for us. I mean if he knew that you are more powerful than him, why stand up with overconfidence now and fearless to face you? He must have something that might defeat you so keep alert." Bonnibel thought.

Flame Princess nodded in agreement, "Yeah, guards up!"

"What's the plan...?" Finn looked towards his lover.

"Uhh... we go in and see what it's install for us." She shrugged.

"That's the plan? I thought you had something better." Finn said in surprise. Bonnibel normally don't use head on tactics.

"Uhh, Finn I concur with Bonnie, right now there is one way to find out what it is."

"Yeah we do." Bonnibel then pressed something in her left forearm. "Beemo, get the Mk VIII ready"

"Princess, I don't think _Shoko _will be suitable in the environment." Beemo protested.

"I know that just do it." Beemo just hummed in surrender. The computer controlled the Mk VIII and makes a bee line to the fire kingdom.

"Why did you need the Mk VII?" Finn asked confused.

"I gotta feeling I'm gonna lend this armor to FP... I don't know just a feeling." She whispered, making sure Flame Princess will not here their conversation.

"Okay, here we go." Flame Princess opened the doors of the throne room.

They found Flame King sitting once more on the throne. He was flanked by the detachment, of elite royal guards, the best of the best. They stood ready and waiting.

"Welcome my evil daughter, ready to challenge your old man?" Flame King said as he stood up.

"Don't call me that!" Flame Princess' eyes went ablaze again, showing that she mean it.

"What? Evil? Come on Flame Princess, you and I know that evil is in you nature right?" he smirked evilly.

"No that's not me. Not the way you want me to be." She shook her head.

"Fine then." He suddenly shot a fire blast towards her daughter. The trio immediately dodges the attack and stood ready.

"If I can't convince you with words, I will teach you the lesson the hard way!" he turned to his men. "Deal with her companions, I want their heads. I will deal with my daughter."

The guards attacked, Finn and Bonnibel in a close combat. Flame King approached her daughter as he cracked her fiery knuckles. Flame Princess just raised her swords to her eye level, as if she using it as sights to aim at her father.

Flame King threw a fire ball again, but her daughter simply split the flames in half with her sword before lunging at him. The former king just evades her daughter's attack as she swings her sword in effort to cut him down. One attack was a close call for Flame King was force to block her left sword with his arm. The armor crack a little.

"That's it your grounded young lady." He said as he grabbed her blade tugging her forward to him and sends his fist towards her abdomen. He applied not to much force on his punch just enough for her daughter to back down. Unfortunately she didn't.

"It's gonna take more than that dad!" she hissed.

"Okay, then how about this!" he quickly draws the Elixir from behind him and shoots it towards her daughter. The white beam immediately crawled throughout her body and she screamed in pain. Bonnibel and others stopped fighting to see what's going on.

"Oh no." Bonnibel said as she realized what was on Flame King's hand.

"FP!" Finn shouted before he was tackled down by two rebels. "Let go of me!" he blasted them off him and went to help Flame Princess who was now on her knees. Bonnibel stopped him,

"Wait. Flame King is using the Elixir..."

"So I don't care!"

"Don't be foolish Finn, I got an idea. My suit can protect her."

"How!?"

"This is also powered by the Elixir; my theory is that they will cancel each other out."

"Theory!?

"It's worth a shot, now blast the device out of his hand."

Finn aimed the gun on his back and shot a laser bolt at Flame King's hand the device flew away from his hand. Bonnibel then grabbed the weaken Flame Princess and hauled her away. Finn stepped in to stall Flame King.

"FP are you okay?" Bonnibel said as her HUD is scanning her vitals, she is fine.

"I'm okay, gee he drained my powers for a second there."

"He is using the Elixir, the same power source for my suit. I got an idea, use my suit. His device might be rendered useless if he uses it again against you. They will cancel each other out."

"That's worth a shot" Flame Princess said as she stood up, she felt her powers going back.

"Beemo give me suit!"

Immediately the Mk VIII appeared out of nowhere and stood behind Bonnibel, its back side immediately opened. Flame Princess knew what she was doing so she cast a quick flame shield on Bonnibel as she stepped out of the Hot Rod and went inside Shoko. Once she established herself inside the suit, she motioned Flame Princess to step inside the now empty Mk IX.

"It's all yours."

With a nervous gulp, she stepped inside and the armor closed behind her. Flame Princess heard the suit powered up, blue HUD appeared in front of her. And she gasped in awe at it.

"Whoa this is so cool."

Then suddenly the suit shuts down again. "Huh, what's going on?" she manage to ask before she scream in pain. "AHHH!"

Bonnibel gasped in panic, as she heard her scream. "FP what is going on!"

"I... I don't know my power's weakening again." Bonnibel and Beemo both run diagnostics of the Hot Rod wondering what on earth was going on.

"Princess the suit's power core capacity is expanding, as if it is absorbing and balancing Flame Princess'-..."

"Powers" Bonnibel finished "Could it be that the suit is also balancing her elemental matrix?"

"A theory Princess but that can wait, we got a task at hand."

Then the suit powered up again and Flame Princess stopped screaming. This time the blue chest piece and optics of the suit were gone, now replace by ruby colored ones. The back of the helmet also began burning. Bonnibel first thought that the suit was burning but it wasn't, it simply just emitting her fiery aura.

"Flame Princess, are you okay?"

The fire elemental catches her breath and spoke in raspy tone. "Yeah I'm fine, actually way too fine." She said as she look at the world before her with a color red HUD.

Bonnibel ran on her vitals again and she gasped at the results. "Beemo, you seeing this?" she said.

"Yeah, Flame Princess' matrix was finally stable." The computer said.

"Flame Princess, the suit made your' powers finally stable." She said to fire elemental.

She looked at her and gasped in joy, "Really?"

"Yeah" she patted her shoulder.

"No wonder I feel fine." She smiled behind her helmet.

"Now to the tasked at hand."

At the right timing, the remaining rebel guards blocked her path, weapons ready. "Time for a little test run then." She activated the retractable cable whips beneath her arm. When she grasped it, the cables were engulfed in flames.

"This is going to get interesting, Snake Fire!" without warning she slammed her flaming whips towards the guards, the hapless foes quickly disintegrate at the cables made contact with their bodies. Their fire essence was absorbed by the suit.

"Oh yeah, the power of destruction!" she said in hungry tone as she twirled with her whips circling like a deadly spinning blade. Every rebel that caught in it were obliterated.

Some manage to slipped past her and attack Bonnibel. The candy princess simply drew her katana shaped plasma sword from her back and held it in her modified right hand. Her sword cut down both weapons and the bodies of the rebels, as her suit's highly calibrated right arm hold the sword like highly skilled swordsman. Five sliced rebel bodies went down in front of her within twenty seconds.

When all of the guards were gone, Finn suddenly announced at them, "Uhhh guys a little help here!" he said as he doing a struggle throw down with Flame King who is gaining the upper hand.

In response to that Bonnibel charged at Flame King with sword aimed at the fire elemental, Flame King simply let go of Finn and shot the Elixir towards her. She manage to block the beam with her blade leaving it dead, leaving only a sharp metal sword. "Aww nuts!" she manage to say before being blasted by a deadly fire blast. Sending her tumbling backwards. He then pick up Finn and tossed him beside her.

"Now that no one is in the way, it's just you and me my daughter." he said as he stared down at Flame Princess, who glared at him through her suit, Her HUD targeting her father's weak spots.

Without anymore ado the two lunged at each other once again in a hand to hand combat. Flame Princess used every move she'd learned from Bonnibel. Which surprised her father, as his defences began to crumble on her attacks. Finally, a metallic boot manages to hit him in the face, sending him backwards.

"My, my looks like someone is preparing for this." He said as he wiped lava from his mouth.

"I don't..." she said before raising her both arms and fire a barrage of repulsor blast towards him.

"Arrgh!" Flame King stepped back, his arms shielding his face as the intense repulsor blast hits him dead on. The repulsor blast was more powerful than regular blast since, it was powered by Flame Princess' elemental matrix.

"Enough!" Flame King roared as he draws the Elixir and shot her daughter. the white beam manage make contact with hull and she stepped back. her hands shielding her face. Her HUD is showing that the core is simply absorbing the blast coming from Flame King's elixir. The power core still remains stable. In other words, Bonnibel's theory worked.

"HA! Guess you're running out of tricks dad!" she said as her chest piece began to glow immensely.

Flame King stopped his attack and stared at her curious on what was going on. Then BLAM! a huge beam was emitted from her chest piece as she fired her Unibeam. The beam was wider and the outer beam is covered with fire, indeed it was amplified by the elemental matrix.

The hapless king was thrown back towards the throne, smashing it to pieces, the staircase on both side were also obliterated by the sheer blast power of the unibeam.

When it was over, the throne room was a complete mess. The floor was littered with the dead rebels, and broken objects. Flame King lay on his back unconscious on the spot once the throne where. Finn and Bonnibel sat up to regain their composure; they look around the mess then to Flame Princess who didn't move since the unibeam stopped.

"FP are you okay?" Finn asked with a deep concern in his voice.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." She said as she turned to face them then lift of the mask of the suit.

"Whoa, FP the suit works well on you, so rad" he said while eying her top to bottom.

"Thanks," then she turned to Bonnibel, "Guess were even when it comes to fashion sense right?" she said rather challengingly.

Bonnibel just simply shrugged, "Can't argue with that"

They all shared a little laugh "then Finn realized something. "Wait, so about your powers FP-..."

"Don't worry Finn, the suit manage to absorb the excess power of my elemental matrix. Making me finally stable!" she cheered on the last words she uttered.

"That's great to hear."

Just then they heard a loud cheer from outside, they figure that the coup was finally over, the rebels were finally defeated, Flame Princess sighed in relief.

"Well that's over she said."

"So what now? What happens to your dad?" Bonnibel asked whiled looking at the unconscious former king.

Flame Princess looked up seeing the lamp still intact. "I only wonder how did he escaped, but he will be returned where he really belongs." She said in almost cold tone, making Finn shiver. This was the side of Flame Princess he doesn't want to deal with.

Appearing out of nowhere, Cinnamon Bun appeared carrying his pet fire wolf pup. "hey guys!" he said.

"Hey where were you all day?" Flame Princess greeted her friend.

"I was hiding, I was scared but I told you fire cat friend to look for you and help." He said, really talking about Flambo.

"Well if it wasn't for you, we didn't know this was happening so really thanks!" she hugged her friend making it laughed in delight, once she release him, he ran off with his pet.

"He really did settle here, did he?" Bonnibel manage to ask.

"Yeah he did." Flame Princess replied but not going anything further on the subject, then she notices something littered on the floor. "What's that?" she pointed at it.

Finn went to it and picked it up, then showing it to them. Bonnibel gasped in shock, while Flame Princess simply raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Flame Princess said.

"It is an Elixir, the same thing that was on the armor you are wearing. The first time shot this into you by your dad, it absorbs you powers and store them. Like storage. I manage to reverse engineer it to make the suit. Honestly Flame Princess, I didn't expect it to make you stable, just simply shield you from it." she confessed.

"But it did, so we don't need to worry about that, so I'm giving your armor back, it's not right to claim it for myself."

Bonnibel shooked her head, "Keep it. It's yours now. It will help you impose honesty a little lot better,"

"Really?" her eyes widen at what she'd heard from her.

"Yeah" Bonnibel smiled.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Flame Princess hugged Bonnibel and planted kisses on both side of her cheeks. After a while she let go and cleared her throat in awkwardness. "Sorry about that" she muttered quietly, Finn chuckled at her actions.

"I will be taking this, Beemo needs to analyze this, and wonder how your dad got his hands on one of these. This is very rare, let alone dangerous when falling into the wrong hands." Bonnibel said while staring at the object in her hand. Her HUD is scanning its properties.

"Someone must given to him" Flame Princess said, Finn nodded.

Bonnibel shook her head; this topic is for another time. They were already exhausted from the battle. She immediately changed the topic. "So any new name for your new suit?" she asked.

Flame Princess tapped her chin, "Hmm... how about _The Inferno _or _Inferno _for short."

"Sounds great, sounds _fiery_" Finn said, he earned a light chuckled from Flame Princess and a death glare from Bonnibel.

"What?" he asked as he notices Bonnibel's killer stare.

"Fiery eh? How about I toast your buns?" she said in a sarcastic way.

"Hey, it's just a compliment, no harm done! You really got jealous easily."

She just laugh, she would get Finn if they go home. And she really wants to go home now.

"Flame Princess, I think its time for us to depart. It's been fun hanging out with you, despite the events that turned out."

"It's alright, things happen for a reason." The women shared a hugged.

"Thanks Finn for the time." She then proceeds to hugged Finn. Bonnibel kept a keen look as they hugged but despite this, she failed to notice that Flame Princess put something on Finn's suit compartments (Suit's pockets). He also noticed this but refused to voice it out, a fatal mistake.

They waved goodbye before blasting off, heading back towards the Candy Kingdom. Flame Princess watched them disappear on the entrance of the Fire Kingdom. Once they were out of sight, she let out a deep breath.

"Oh Finn, I really need you more than you know..."


	8. Choices

The Trip home was quiet and disturbing at least for Finn. He was wondering what Flame Princess gave him back at the castle. He was sure that whatever it is, it is only for him and him alone, Bonnibel should not know about it. his mind went back to the night before, where he and the fire elemental did it for the first time, he remembered the new taste he quench. It was completely different than Bonnibel would be, then he was washed with guilt and regret. By quenching his lust and desires, he betrayed the woman who holds his heart dearly.

Bonnibel notice Finn's silence since they left, so she tried to talk to him. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm Fine, Peebles just thinking..."

"About what?"

"About the device..." he lied.

"Yeah, me too I wonder who would give Flame King such a device. Who ever it is, he or she might have some intelligence. Or grudge." She said, oh boy she has no idea how right she was.

"Maybe if we get home and get some rest, we can figure this out. I'm so tired, good thing you put an autopilot in the suit." He said before yawning.

Bonnibel chuckled at him, "Hey don't you sleep on me mister!" she said as she snapped her fingers and tapping the iron mask of Finn's suit.

"Hey I'm not dozing off. Okay..." he laughed then he took a deep breath. "Bonnibel?"

"Yeah Finn?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"No matter what happens I love you so much." He confessed to her.

She could feel her heart beat thumped up at his words. She never heard him say those words with such intensity of affection. She smiled behind her helmet.

"I love you too..." she said before continuing "So much... you have no idea how much I would give away just to be with you." she sighed.

"Y-you you will give up everything for me?" he asked, now his conscience his haunting him for betraying her.

"Yeah, in the right time and right moment. I was really planning to make our shared dream a reality." She said remembering the shared dream she had with him: a simple life, a simple family.

"Thanks Peebles..."

They reached home, and landed on the platform. Bonnibel placed the device on the table, and Beemo immediately scanned it. "Facinating" the computer said.

"Yeah and to think it was rare... Beemo, give me what's the origin of this thing tomorrow, me and Finn are going to bed right now. We are so bushed." Bonnibel said as she stepped out of the armor, Finn did the same and stretched his arms.

"Okay Princess good night" Beemo said as he/she began his/her work.

The couple left the lab and went towards Bonnibel's chambers. She changed her clothes into her nightgown and Finn simply removed every clothes he had except his boxers. They shared a kiss before saying good night to each other. Bonnibel was facing away from him as he stares at her back. He was wondering what she said on their way back home earlier. How deeply she loved him. His conscience is gripping him tightly, now he is regretting that events happened the night before.

He looked at Bonnibel once again, she already asleep for she was snoring softly. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned at the touch and moved her hands over his. Her head leaning slightly back towards Finn's.

"I love you" he whispered again before taking in her bubblegum scent.

He only heard a soft mumble before snoring again. Indeed she was tired, Finn just chuckled and went to sleep.

* * *

TICK

TOK

TICK

TOK

The wall clock above them ticks away the time and Finn awoke abruptly. He look at the wall clock. It was 1:00am. He groan and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. He carefully stood up and grabbed a drink. He went back towards the bed chambers and sat on the edge of the bed drinking a glass of milk.

Then he noticed his shorts, in it is pocket a piece of white Oslo paper is exposed, he remembered that once he got off his armor, he took the object Flame Princess gave him before their departure and placed it in his pocket without anyone noticing.

He put the glass down on the nightstand and went to his short and grabbed the paper. He opened the lamp on Bonnibel's desk and read what the paper contained. He saw Flame Princess' handwriting in it, saying:

_I got a great time last night, please come to my house at the forest tonight. I will be waiting for you, in case you came. But please do, I need this with you and I know you do too. _

_Flame Princess_

Finn sighed, and crunched the paper; tear them to shreds then throwing the pieces on the bin. He puts his hand on both sides of his head. His head is battling the emotions that are conflicting him. He knew logically what the answer it, forget the note and went to bed and stay with Bonnibel. But his body and desires are telling him to leave her and went to the fire elemental's house and pound her to submission.

Finn groaned as he stood up "Bonk this!" he cursed himself before picking up his things and get dressed. Before leaving he left a note saying

_I don't want to bother you, because you're sleeping soundly and peacefully. I decided to go home and fix some things. I left the armor at the lab and asked Beemo about it. Take care yourself and I love you very much. See you later, I will drop by for Beemo's investigation. _

_Finn_

He left his note beside the bed table, a perfect spot where Bonnibel could see it the fist thing she wokes up. He kissed her forehead and carefully sneaked out of the room. he was hesitant to grabbed the doorknob but with closed eyes he opened the door and stepped out closing the door quietly behind him. He went to the lab and told Beemo that he will going home without his armor, he told to look after it for a while and promised to drop by again before lunch time for the computer's investigation of the device.

He walked out of the Candy Kingdom with guilt weighting down on him, but lust and desire is powering him to walk forward.

Soon he reached the familiar burning house of Flame Princess. it was the same time the night before that they did their first time. He went inside and saw Flame Princess sitting on the couch. She was wearing transparent nightgown.

She stood up greeting him with a warm smile. "Hey Finn I thought you never come." She hugged him and tugged towards the bed room.

Finn followed her towards her personal bed chambers, but he was focusing on her outfit. Finn could easily see the curves of her body, he immediately felt bulge his pants, and urging to carry her quickly and pound her.

"Come on Finn, I know you want it." she said as she removed her gown leaving her fully nude. Finn just groaned and went towards her and kissed her deeply and hungrily. Flame Princess immediately wrapped her legs and arms around his body as he held her by her rear and carries her towards the bed.

No sooner Finn was already inside of her, spilling his every fluids he had inside of her and she is enjoying it every last drop. She moaned loudly and grabbed both of her breasts squeezing it. He was out of control for not only he pounded her on her sex, but also in her mouth which surprises her. Closed eyes and groaning in pleasure, he is thrusting as fast as he could. She was already gurgling in every thrust in mouth. Her hairy sex was already wet and steam is being emitted on it. Once he released, she was panting hard and coughing excess fluids out but she swallowed the majority in.

"Whoa, that was intense..." she said as she lay at the bed, her mouth is covered with his fluids which immediately dissolved as she heated up a little. Finn was still above her, he was still hard.

"Not over yet..." he said in raspy voice, Flame Princess looked at her amused and with little bit of fear. This was the side of Finn she never, saw before. "I want to taste you, and I know you want it to taste me too" his tone was sickening and oozing with lust at the same time.

"You bet I would!" she said before pulling him close again for a hungry kiss as she opened her legs wide as she can to accommodate his still hard manhood. He pounded her again until she couldn't take it anymore, which is going to be long time and they got all night to do it.

And Flame Princess thought they could do this together for a long time, she knew it was wrong but she has quench her thirst for lust. And Finn is making her addicted to him in more ways than one. They would be safe for now, as long as Bonnibel never finds out, and hopefully never will.


	9. Armor Index

**Armor Index (As of Inferno Story) **

**Iron Princess Armor **

MK I – First generation suit, it lacks weaponry and flight capabilities are reduced to jump jet ability. It only has moderate agility and power. (Resemblance: Mk II Iron Man)

MK II – Second generation Suit, it has sleeker designs than the Mk I, and it has flight capabilities. It is also equipped with Repulsor Blasters and a targeting combat system. It suffers from extreme freeze issue when come in contact with sub zero temperature. (Resemblance: Mk II Iron Man)

MK III – Multi purpose combat suit, equipped with adequate weaponry and armor. Can deal with enemies that tradition weapons cannot take down. (Resemblance: Pepper Pott's Rescue suit)

MK IV – Multi purpose suit with a more advance user interface than the Mk III. Has a sleeker design to achieve less drag in flight. More weapons were added and first suit to be incorporated with a redesigned Arc Reactor that can fire Uni Beam. (Resemblance: Mk IV Iron Man 2)

MK V – A Specialized suit that can be folded down to a size of a heavy duty knapsack. Lightly armored due to its extreme mobility, but extremely agile. (Resemblance: Mk V Iron Man 2 suit mode only.)

MK VI – heavy duty combat suit design to take down heavier and larger enemies with ease. (Resemblance: War Machine body frame with an Mk VI chest piece Iron Man 2)

MK VII "Rocket Angel" – an advance suit design for full maneuverability, adequate weaponry to deal with multiple enemies or heavier enemies, and remarkable delivery system due to its ability to transform to airplane mode when remotely operated. Bonnibel's favorite suit. (Resemblance: Mk VII Avengers and wing design from Rocket Angel Command & Conquer Red Alert 3)

**Bubblegum Legion (Coming Soon) **

MK VIII "Shoko" – A specialized suit, designed for stealth and close quarters combat. It is equipped with a sharp katana powered by plasma energy to increase its cutting power. Its right arm is calibrated to superhuman strength to wield heavier weapons. Named after Finn's former self, the suit's calibrated right arm is also a symbol of Shoko's prosthetic arm. (Resemblance Mk XXXI 'Piston' Iron Man 3)

MK IX "Hot Rod" - A special suit, powered by a rare element called 'Elixir'. It absorbs elemental powers to maximize and amplifies its weapons systems and power core. First suit incorporated with simplified flight control system. . (Resemblance: Mk XXII 'Hot Rod' Iron Man 3)

MK X "Susan" (Coming Soon)

MK XI "Mr. Krabs" (Coming Soon)

MK XII "Shark Bait" (Coming Soon)

MK XIII "Stargazer" (Coming Soon)

MK XIV A/B "Hansel and Gretel" (Coming Soon)

MK XV "B.M.O" (Coming Soon)

MK XVI "Fionna" (Coming Soon)

MK XVII "Jack Hammer" (Coming Soon)

MK XVIII "Guardian" (Coming Soon)

MK XIX "Tiger" (Coming Soon)

MK XX "Queen Bubblegum" (Coming Soon)

**Other Suits and Machines**

Phantom Nightingale – Marceline's personalized combat suit, reverse engineered from Iron Princess Technology. Though not mention in the story, it is powered by a modified Arc Reactor that uses a Nightosphere Amulet replica. This replica is not as powerful as the original but it does amplify Marceline's powers and therefore made an ideal power source. This explains the purple color of the chestpiece and the optics. It has the ability to cloak and go supersonic in seconds. (Resemblance: Mk 40 Shotgun Iron Man 3)

The Inferno – Flame Princess' combat suit. Originally as the Mk IX 'Hot Rod', it still sports the same properties as the 'Hot Rod', but the suit permanently absorbs the excess power of Flame Princess' Elemental Matrix making her finally stable. The diffenrence of this suit and the 'Hot Rod' is that this sports extra armor which is granite, a standard armor in Fire Kingdom. Amplified with the elemental matrix, the power of this suit is twenty time more powerful than its original power output. However it lacks speed to match other Bonnibel's suits. (Resemblance: Mk XXII 'Hot Rod' Iron Man 3 with little Modifications eg. Granite covering the torso and the chestpiece, feminine body frame.)

Hero – Finn's Combat Suit based on the design of the Mk VI but with a masculine body frame and sports more armor and ammunition. It is equipped with a more advance targeting system, and quick response system enabling Finn to deploy it if he needs to. (Resemblance: War Machine Mk II/Iron Patriot Iron Man 3)

Jake suit Mk II - (Coming Soon)

Jake-nator - (Coming Soon)

Night fury - (Coming Soon)

Candy OMEGA - (Coming Soon)

**Enemies/Machines/Others**

Dr. Broccoli/V.O.D.O.K – heavy combat suit that is nearly indestructible when being attack head on. Equipped with heavier missiles that can obliterate a house in one shot, calibrated power to deal maximum damage to almost anything that stands in its way. (Resemblance: APEX Armor Transformers Prime).

Broccoli Robot Minions – an evolved version of Brussel Sprout Minions. More menacing and formidable, equipped with wrist blasters and sharp blades. Attack in formations to overwhelm their enemies. (Resemblance: Super Battle Droids Star Wars)

Slime Tanks and Planes – Blargetha's instrument of destruction, despite being made of slime, they are formidable and force to be reckoned with.

Crimson Cardio - (Coming Soon)

Cardio Droids (Coming Soon)

Lemon HULK - (Coming Soon)

Lemon Jon II - (Coming Soon)

Lemon Kaiju - (Coming Soon)

Lemon Battleship (Coming Soon)


End file.
